The Lost Experience clues/May
Return to the [[The Lost Experience clues#May 2006|'main clue page']] for The Lost Experience. This is a summary of clues for May 2006. Hyperlinked subheaders link to more detailed information for each day's clue, if available. 3 May 2006 : (event took place on May 2nd in UK, May 4th in Australia) * The game launch, which coincided with the regional airing of Lost, included a 15-second commercial that announced, "Since the dawn of time, man has been curious, imagining all that is possible. The Hanso Foundation: reaching out to a better tomorrow. Discover the experience for yourself." A toll-free number was displayed for viewers to call which led the audience participant to thehansofoundation.org and a password was provided by an inside informant named Persephone. 4 May 2006 * Part 1, 2, and 3 of Gary Troup's September 16, 2004 interview with Laird Granger promoting his book Bad Twin was found on the Barnes & Noble, Borders and Amazon websites. Part 3 references Alvar Hanso and the Hanso Foundation as possible subjects in his non-fiction book, The Valenzetti Equation. 5 May 2006 * A press release was issued by Hugh McIntyre. The press release also included a message "Log in at THF.org May 1 This is safe for now". 7 May 2006 * The message in the press release was updated by Persephone in a clue consisting of a string of numbers on the Persephone's webpage to indicate that the event date was May 8, not May 1 or May 6. 8 May 2006 * As indicated by the press release, a new message was revealed by Persephone in the Executive Bio about Alvar Hanso. The October 28, 2003 below his picture was hyperlinked to a message from Persephone. 9 May 2006 *Newspaper ads began appearing from the Hanso Foundation, stating that Bad Twin must not be believed and the real truth is on the website. *Persephone provided another clue in the Thomas Mittelwerk bio. A new website provided the code for a floating box on Mittelwerk's bio, revealing another message from Persephone about Mittelwerk and Caltech. There were also hashed-out writings in red and blue that stated Gary Troup knew too much and needed to be silenced. 10 May 2006 *The document revealed in the previous day's clue was changed. *''A Note from the Publisher'' was placed on hyperionbooks.com and Gary Troup's websites. 12 May 2006 *A new press release was issued on thehansofoundation.org website about Bad Twin. *Exploration of the parent directory for the newspaper.gif file provided a letter from Hugh McIntyre to Robert Miller, President of Hyperion Books. *Hugh McIntyre responded to emails sent to him at hugh.mcintyre@thehansofoundation.org. 16 May 2006 *DJ Dan site and podcasts found via source code at thehansofoundation.org *Part four of the interview with Gary Troup was posted at Amazon.com *The persephone.thehansofoundation.org site displayed a short message which translated to "standby". 17 May 2006 *Parts five and six of Gary Troups interview with Laird Granger were found. *Thehansofoundation.org updated the Hugh McIntyre picture with a "?" *Persephone hacked thehansofoundation.org and exposed Hugh McIntyre as cheating on his wife. *A new site, letyourcompassguideyou.com was found via thehansofoundation.org. 18 May 2006 *A new clue was found on the Persephone page which in base64, provided an anagram that revealed a phrase from the blast door map. The significance of this clue was established 3 days later. 19 May 2006 * Peter Thompson's picture was discovered to have flashing letters behind it which spelled out "survivor guilt". This code entered into the hidden text box below the picture revealed another message from Persephone regarding Thompson's past activities. 21 May 2006 * Persephone's web site read 2'. Combined with the 18 May clue, another subdomain is revealed: hole2.thehansofoundation.org (hole2.thehansofoundation.org). On this page was a black-white portrait of a man with facial figures ''photoshopped out (filename: ''''q9als2002.gif). 22 May 2006 * Announcement that Hugh McIntyre was going to be a guest on Jimmy Kimmel Live on 24 May (U.S.). 24 May 2006 * A new careers link appeared next the RSS feed link on the website that led to a monster.com powered page hansocareers.com with 5 new job openings available in the Hanso Foundation. * A new entry in The Hanso Foundation rss feed announced that the Board of Directors were updated, and listed Jacob Vanderfield, Liddy Wales, Dick Cheever, Lawrence Peck and two new names: Bill Flood and Sam Hicks (not listed in the Board of Directors page). (The page was later changed, which caused an error message due to the (soft hyphen) before each BOD name not parsing.) * The "Login & Password" section of the Board of Directors page at The Hanso Foundation became active. A hidden puzzle at hansocareers.com allowed a successful login, and divulged information on Vanderfield and Peck. * During the North American airing of Live Together, Die Alone, a short TV ad for The Hanso Foundation (sponsored by Monster.com) ended with a link for the new Hansocareers.com web site. Video * Hugh McIntyre was interviewed live via satellite on the ABC TV show Jimmy Kimmel Live following the Season 2 finale. Video 25 May 2006 * A half-page ad was published in the American daily "USA Today" about Bad Twin. Titled "The book the Hanso Foundation doesn't want you to read", Robert S. Miller of Hyperion Books defends Gary Troup's allegations against The Hanso Foundation. * sublymonal.com http://www.subLYMONal.com has been updated to mostly advertisement now. The 9 May clue has been removed, and there are two new clues for the game. "Sublymonal" Codes 108 and Persephone reveal a bit of background, and hidden in the source code was another message from Persephone ("") that refers to the image of the plane with the 108 code on the tail. 26 May 2006 * http://www.djdan.am/podcast.html Updated: ** Next podcast rescheduled to 6/01 (was previously 5/26). ** Explosion.jpg picture in the footer replaced with a slightly different image named "pers12.432.87.gif", which: *** links to http://www.sublymonal.com when clicked *** has had "code persephone" added in faint text *** has a few of the bottom pixels blinking brighter & darker * In the May 26 podcast, Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse stated that they and some of the casts will be at the Comic-Con in July. They said that at that time, they will reveal something about the Hanso Foundation. 30 May 2006 * Mathematical Forecasting Initiative page updated with interactive map. * Values for 2006 statistics are missing for the US GDP per capita, Italy Death rate /1000, and the Sudan Growth rate in %. * After entering the correct values in the map (from the CIA world factbook) a letter from Peter Thompson is revealed to the "Minister of the Interior Mugnto" (or possibly "Mugato" - the text is blurred). To access the letter look for a circle between Australia and Africa on the map. * A new message from Persephone appeared at the bottom of the letter: "The Hanso Foundation -- Starting Wars So You Don't Have To!" 31 May 2006 The clue at persephone.thehansofoundation.org changed to +1, revealing another website with a new image. *